User talk:PrettySirenx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PrettySirenx page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DevonAndersen (Talk) 00:03, 2 December 2011 Top 10 List You Top 10 Likes are listed right here http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:PrettySirenx%27s_Likes Now I'm not sure moving your top ten list to your About Me section is the best plan because it makes you page appear very long. And there is no way to short hand it. --DevonAndersen 00:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hmmm...don't know why you can't see the edit button. Unfortunately, I'm a bit busy ATM so I can't help you throughly however here's a minor fix. If you want to edit the Jerette page, here's a link to the editor:http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jerrette&action=edit. To edit any other page, just change the title to the name of the page. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you take screenshots of your problem and upload them because I'm having difficulty understanding your situation. If not, I'll foward your help request to an administrator. :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Some Good News and Bad News The good news is I figured out your problem. :) The bad news is you're going to have to wait up to 3 days to edit. You see pages can't be edited by new or unregistered users to prevent vandalism so it could take Wikia up to 3 days to confirm your account. I guess you could comment and go on chat till you are confirmed. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam Forum and editing! :) Anytime!! :D i'm excited about figuring out how the site works and such! :D Ahaha, thank you so much! :) i'm definitely interested!! :D i can start work on it right away, if you'd like. :) it'll probably be similar to the one on the Creddie forum, and i've already got a few ideas. :) just let me know if there's anything specific you'd like (or wouldn't like xD) on it. :) also, if you can let me know the dimensions it needs to be, that would rock. :) thanks! Woohoo! :D i'll definitely start that up, probably the next time i get on the site. haha :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 19:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you! :D that should help me! :) i think this should be about the right size, if you wouldn't mind checking it? :o i'm going to change the color later; it just needed to be neon so it was easy to see if it fit this way. :) i know it looks too long, but i'm thinking that it might go under the words, and then i can work around them when i target where they are on the page. :) thanks! :D Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That does help, thank you! :D I think the tricky part is going to be the orange still being there, when the background of the picture i'll be uploading will probably be white. :o i should be able to get it to fade at the corners, though, and that might work. :) it also looks like it's going to crunch down the picture, but i'll try to use high-quality pictures so it won't matter as much if they lose some quality. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Videos Heya, Siren - I'm just about to head over to the Spam forum in a minute. Thanks in advance for spelling out the instructions on how to post videos - I hate to be a bother about it, but I really wanted to be able to post some :). By the way, I've been working all afternoon on the JERRETTE gallery here on the iCarly Wiki! YAAAAAY! Such Jerrette goodness! I could sit and stare at that page all day, LOL! Okay, well off I go to the Spam forum :D Sam-I-Ham 21:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Even more Spam forum stuff! :D Thank you so much!! :D that should really help! :) I've got something right now that i think would work, but i want to make it more complicated and play with it more before i'm ready to pronounce it done. xD the space that i'm going to have to work with when all is said and done might be too small to do the collage idea i had originally planned, but we'll see. :) i'll attach what i have so far. Cupcake :) write me back here! 22:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you! :D and that would be very helpful, if it's not too much trouble! :o i need to see what it does to the picture as far as squishing it or whatever. :o if it does, i'll have to find a way to fix the problem. :o thanks! :D Cupcake :) write me back here! 01:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: The good, the bad, and the Spammy Oh trust me, I can totally feel your pain about losing your hard work because of a computer crash. Last spring, my older computer calfed, and I mistakenly thought I had archived all my important documents to my newer laptop. Sadly, I had missed a couple and only discovered that fact when I really needed those files, eurgh. D:< Another time, my older computer crashed and corrupted the document I had been working on. Stupidly thinking I was doing the right thing by saving right away, the save I just performed only served to corrupt my file PERMANENTLY. On the bright side, I had e-mailed myself a usable copy of the document the night before, but in the meantime had lost about a day's worth of work on the dang thing (*insert Fred Flintstone-like swearing at this point*). Speaking of the Spam forum (ha ha, no I wasn't!!), would it be a good idea to advertise the Spam forum on the Spam LiveJournal and Tumblr sites? Sam-I-Ham 16:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Your novel (!) GET OUT!!! You have a novel coming out? Just ... congratulations, dude!!! Yeah, that definitely puts your computer troubles into persective for me. Hopefully you'll remember most of the recent edits you made as you continue to polish your manuscript. Wow, you're going to be moderating at both the LiveJournal and Tumblr sites? Excellent! If you get approved for the Tumblr site, I wanted to give you permission to post any of the screen caps I've added to the Spam page onto the Tumblr site. I've tried doing it myself but being the "Queen of all technology" that I am, I wasn't able to figure it out. Sam-I-Ham 16:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) D'oh! Sorry about misreading your previous message. I'm glad to hear your work-related articles are safe with the publisher, although I realize that doesn't take away from the heartbreak of losing your recent edits to your novel's manuscript. However, your writing is amazing, and I'll know you'll eventually find a good home for your novel eventually :) I just checked over at the Spamlove and LiveJournal sites, and while the announcement isn't up on Tumblr, it is on LJ. I love how the message is labelled "pimpage," LOL. Hopefully the mods over at Tumblr will approve the announcement soon, and that is a site updated frequently and I think gets some decent Spam-lover traffic. Sam-I-Ham 15:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 15:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Spamner :) Awh thank you! :D sorry i haven't gotten a finished product to you yet; it's crazy, being near Christmas! :) haha Cupcake :) write me back here! 00:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Mod stuff Yeah, I was wondering about that myself because my username doesn't show up in green (for global mod) BUT I do have a moderator's panel. But then maybe that's normal? Sam-I-Ham 00:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh my! Ha ha, you made me green, LOL! And yet I don't feel the least bit nauseous ... pahaha, I'm so corny. Is there a way you can list yourself as a mod on the forums main page? In all sincerity, I would prefer your name to go before mine 1) because you are the site owner, and 2) because it would make sense for our users to contact you first if they are experiencing technical difficulties with posting or have questions on how to do things like upload images, videos, etc. Sam-I-Ham 17:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) As admin, are you able to hide the moderator's name on the site's sub-forums? If not, why don't you just put me back in the standard users default group (i.e. where I was before)? That way, I would still be able to do mod-ish things like ban trolls, issue warnings, edit posts - the only difference is I wouldn't see my name in green or be listed as moderator all over the place. I care more about the forum looking good (and attractive to potential members) than having my name everywhere, so I assure you it would not hurt my feelings to make the change. The other benefit is that newer users would naturally contact you (as site admin) for technical help or post their query in the "Questions?" sub-forum. Sam-I-Ham 03:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hey! :) hey hi hello there! :) firstly, i hope you had a very merry Christmas! :) secondly, i'm so sorry i haven't given you a final version of the banner yet! :/ truth be told, i think i've got editing block or something right now. :o i'm about to crank up my iTunes and see if i can come up with anything. :o i think the reason i'm having trouble is because, since the size of the picture has to be pretty small, the main picture has to be about the size i would normally make the background pictures. :o so now i'm unsure as to where to put the main picture, and what to put in the background if you couldn't see the tiny pictures in a collage. :o anyway, i just wanted to apologize, and let you know i hadn't totally forgotten or anything like that! :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 04:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Banner options! :) i've come up with two more options for the banner! :) i like these both MUCH better. :) i don't think the collage thing is going to work, unfortunately. :/ just because of size. but these are what i've got so far, so you've got some definite options, no matter what. :) personally, i like the second one. haha. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 05:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :D It looks pretty good! :) i'm pretty happy with it. :) and anytime! :D it was really fun! :) i hope you have a fantastic new year, also! :D please let me know if you need any other Spam stuff done! :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 18:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC)